


El tren no pasa dos veces por nadie

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Porque no siempre las segundas oportunidades les llega a todos.
Relationships: Roger Davis/Daphne Greengrass





	El tren no pasa dos veces por nadie

[ **El tren no pasa dos veces por nadie** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11041191/1/El-tren-no-pasa-dos-veces-por-nadie)

* * *

_«Si al remitente de este mensaje quieres descubrir_

_a las cinco en el jardín debes acudir._

_**R.D.** _ _»_

Esas fueron las palabras que rezaba la nota que le mandó a la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts. Pero, ¿cómo iba alguien como Daphne Greengrass aceptar ir al Baile de Navidad con él, un don nadie? Roger se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw del Gran Comedor, apenado por el suceso de esa tarde. Si no llega a ser por la entrometida de Parkinson, probablemente Daphne hubiese aceptado. Pero, como bien le dijo su amigo Herbie, al menos lo intentó; otro ni se hubiese atrevido.

Justo cuando se levantaba de la mesa, vio que Daphne se acercaba a él. Por suerte para él, iba sola, así que tal vez pudiera haber una oportunidad con ella.

—Davies —comenzó mirando al suelo—. Lamento lo de antes. Pansy puede ser muy persuasiva y yo... Bueno...

—No tienes que disculparte. Lo entiendo.

Cuando Daphne abrió la boca para continuar, una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos. Roger se giró y vio que la campeona de Beauxtatons se acercaba apresuradamente hacia él.

—¡Oh, _Gogeg_! —exclamó la chica ignorando la presencia de Daphne—. Muchas _ggacias_ _pog ayudagme_ esta mañana con mi _pgoblema_. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti.

—No fue nada, mademoiselle Delacour —contestó Roger, visiblemente colorado.

—Puedes _llamagme Fleug, queguido_.

—Fue un placer ayudarte, Fleur.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en cómo _aggadeceg_ tu amabilidad, así que, después de _pensaglo_ mucho, me _gustaguía_ que fueses mi acompañante en el Baile de Navidad.

Tras mencionar estas pocas palabras de agradecimiento, Roger empalideció por completo. Se quedó sin palabras, sin poder contestar ni razonar durante unos instantes. Daphne, que aún permanecía a su lado, también enmudeció.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber Fleur—, ¿ _vendgás_ conmigo al baile?

—Cla-claro que sí, por supuesto que iré encantado contigo.

—¡ _Magavilloso_!

Fleur le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañero de baile, lo que hizo que éste se quedara nuevamente obnubilado por lo que acababa de ocurrir: ¡iba a ir al baile con la mismísima Fleur Delacour! Salió corriendo de allí, en busca de su amigo Herbie. Necesitaba contarle aquello a alguien.

Mientras tanto, Daphne se quedó allí, de pie, pensativa, sin saber qué había pasado. Antes de la interrupción de Fleur pretendía aceptar su invitación. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el tren no pasa dos veces por nadie.


End file.
